The Samantha Barrow Story
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Mitten während der Depression und ihrem Kampf ums Überleben findet Sam Barrow mehr als sie erwartet bei einem simplen Überfall. AU, Sams POV von "The Janet Parker Story"
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** The Sam Barrow Story  
><strong>Partner-Fic zu:<strong>The Janet Parker Story  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Schattentaenzerin & Lamia Lilith  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Stargate SG-1  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-12  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Romanze/Drama  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Mitten während der Depression und ihrem Kampf ums Überleben findet Sam Barrow mehr als sie erwartet bei einem simplen Überfall und so fängt sie an, die Geschichte von Sam Barrow und Janet Parker, zwei Anti-Helden der "Ära der Volksfeinde." (AU, Sams POV von "The Janet Parker Story", written by Shadowdancer und Lamia Lilith)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Uns gehört nichts außer der Idee.  
><strong>AN:** Mal wieder eine Kurzgeschichte als Abwechslung zu unseren ellenlangen Fics. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 1049 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Kapitel 1**

Sie wusste nicht was sie von diesem kleinen... Mädchen halten sollte. Sie schien nur ein paar Jahre jünger als sie selbst zu sein, doch ihr Verhalten war so vollkommen anders. Beinahe unschuldig. Also warum hatte sie sie verfolgt? Warum ließ sie sie nicht entkommen?

Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erschallte erneut das Geräusch der Polizeisirenen und Sam wurde auf einmal klar wo sie waren. Sie stand immer noch nur wenige Straßen von dem Laden entfernt, den sie eben entführt hatte. Ein kurzer Blick zu beiden Seiten zeigte ihr, dass niemand auf sie zu achten zu schien. Sie wusste immer noch nicht was sie mit der kleinen Brünetten machen sollte, doch sie konnte sie nicht so stehen lassen. Alleine schon weil sie ihr vielleicht wirklich helfen könnte mit ihr Verletzung.

„Also schön. Beeil dich. Wir müssen weiter.", sagte Sam mit angespannter Stimme und wollte schon weiter gehen als sie zurückgehalten wurde.

„Ich muss mir die Wunde ansehen.", antwortete das Mädchen auf ihren fragenden Blick hin.  
>Sam machte jedoch nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.<p>

„Das kannst du tun wenn wir irgendwo sind, wo weniger Trubel herrscht!"

Die Brünette nickte nur, dass sie verstanden hatte und folgte ihr dann die Gasse entlang bis zum Ende. Dort, für ungeübte Augen leicht zu übersehen, gab es einen kleinen Durchlass.  
>Also sich dort hindurchgezwängt hatten, waren sie auf einem kleinen Hinterhof angelangt und Sam schob eine schwere Eisenplatte vor die Öffnung.<p>

Zum Glück war sie schon einmal hier gewesen als sie zum ersten Mal sich im Laden umgesehen hatte um den Überfall zu planen. Eine Zeitung wehte gegen ihre Beine und sie riss sie weg von sich ohne weiter darauf zu achten. Auf den Titelblatt prangte das Bild von Präsident Hoover, die dessen Neujahrsrede für das Jahr 1930 begleitete. Sam hatte sie selbst vor wenigen Tagen gelesen und natürlich auch selbst durch das Radio ihres Vaters gehört. Es war das letzte was sie gehört hatte, bevor sie es endgültig verkaufen mussten. Überraschenderweise war es diese simple Entscheidung, die ihr endgültig den Mut gab ihr Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Nur aus diesem Grund hatte sie sich noch mal genau überlegt wie sie diesen Laden überfallen konnte und wie sie am besten fliehen konnte. Nur... natürlich hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, dass sie verletzt werden würde oder ein Anhängsel finden würde.

„Ich brauche warmes Wasser und saubere Tücher.", riss sie die Stimme ihrer unfreiwilligen Bekanntschaft aus ihren Gedanken.

Dort stand die kleine Brünette und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den es ihr unmöglich machte ihr zu widersprachen.

„Komm mit.", sagte Sam leise und unterdrückte bei jedem zweiten Schritt ein leises Stöhnen.

Langsam merkte sie immer mehr die Wunde und sie konnte nicht mehr die Schmerzen verdrängen so wie vorher. Eine kleine Hand berührte sie an der Schulter, doch sie ging unbeirrt weiter. Öffnete dort eine Tür. Ging hier einen Gang entlang und schließlich standen sie in einem kleinen Bad.

"Wo sind wir hier?", erklang die Stimme ihrer... Helferin? Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte, wurde sie vorsichtig auf dem Waschbecken positioniert und ihr Mantel vorsichtig von ihrer Schulter heruntergezogen.

Vor Schmerzen stöhnte sie leise auf und schmiss den Mantel neben sich auf den Boden, ehe sie antwortete.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

"Natürlich geht es mich was an. Mich geht alles etwas an was mich betrifft", war die trockene Antwort und schon zerrten kleinen flinke Hände an ihrem Anzugshemd.

„Meine Wohnung.", antwortete Sam, nach kurzem Zögern, auf ihre Frage und schaute dabei zu wie ihr Hemd aufgeknöpft wurde. "Nebenbei... normalerweise muss man mich wenigsten zweimal ausführen, bevor ich mich ausziehe", ergänzte Sam dann noch um ihre Helferin von der sie immer noch den Namen nicht wusste, von ihren Aufenthaltsort abzulenken.

„Na dann ist es ja gut, dass ich dich ausziehe und nicht du dich selbst.", entgegnete die Brünette, die mit gerunzelter Stirn vorsichtig die Wunde untersuchte.

"... dürfte ich dann wenigstens deinen Namen wissen?"

Die kleinere Frau sah einen Moment lang noch auf ihren Arm mit der Schusswunde, ehe sie aufblickte und sie angrinste.

„Gibt es einen Anreiz für mich dir meinen Namen zu verraten?"

"Mein Lächeln", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber, doch es war ein schwacher Versuch.

Sams spürte dies selbst, denn während sie versuchte zu lächeln, schoss eine neue Welle des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper. Ihre "Ärztin" versuchte gerade das Hemd, dass durch ihr Blut an ihrer Haut klebte, zu lösen.

„Na dieses Lächeln wird wohl nicht reichen um meinen Namen zu erfahren. Und wärst du so freundlich und würdest mir helfen dein Hemd auszuziehen? Ich komme sonst nicht an die Wunde ran.", meinte die Brünette konzentriert und schob dabei den zweiten Ärmel nach unten.

Sam gab ihr Bestes, doch außer einem neuen Schmerzensschrei gelang ihr nichts. Seufzend erkannte dies auch die Brünette und trat mit einem Stirnrunzeln weg von ihrer Patientin. Mit einem schnellen Blick sah sie sich im Raum, bevor sie zu einem kleinen Schrank ging. Sam sah dies alles mit etwas Neugier zu, denn mehr brauchte sie nicht zustande. Ihr war es als hätte sich ein Schleier über ihre Augen gelegt. Ein Schleier aus Schmerzen und Dunkelheit.

Der sich immer weiter ausdehnte und immer dunkler wurde. Sam klammerte sich regelrecht an den Wannenrand und sog schmerzhaft die Luft ein. Was auch immer die Brünette suchte, sie fand es anscheinend nicht.

„Was … was suchst du?", kam es gepresst von ihr.

"Schere", kam die Antwort vom Boden, wo die kleinere Frau gerade ihren Kopf in den Schrank hielt um eben dies anscheinend suchte.

Sam bekam dies aber kaum noch mit. Jegliche Kraft, die ihr noch blieb, verwendete sie darauf nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Wie im Traum fixierte sie den Rücken der anderen Frau, der sich ihr gerade präsentierte. Sie sah nur noch den leicht muskulösen Rücken, die schlanke Taille und die etwas breiteren Hüften. Sich auf diese Kurven konzentrieren, half ihr etwas die Schwärze zu verdrängen, doch dies war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Ich denke …", nuschelte Sam und langsam versank dabei der Raum in Schwärze. „Ich denke, dass du dich beeilen solltest … da ist keine."

Sam bekam nur noch mit wie die Brünette sich wieder erhob und mit einem verwirrten Blick sich zu ihr umdrehte, ehe sie langsam am Wannenrand nach unten rutschte.

Und danach ... danach sah sie für eine lange Zeit nichts mehr.

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 836 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

"Was hat mich nur geritten dich mitzunehmen?"

Wütend schmiss Sam ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich zu, nachdem sie und Janet diese betreten hatten. Unberührt setzte sich Janet jedoch nur auf die kleine Couch, die fast die den kompletten Raum einnahm.

"Was regst du dich auf? Es ging doch alles gut."

"Es ging alles GUT!", schrie Sam und konnte dabei nicht begreifen wie Janet es nur schaffte so ruhig zu bleibe. „Wir beide sind beinahe erwischt worden."

"Sind wir aber nicht", war Janets ruhige Erwiderung und betrachtete ganz provokant ihre Fingernägel.

"Großer Gott!", entfuhr es der Blonden und sie verließ den Raum wutentbrannt.

"Hey, hey!", schrie ihr Janet nach, doch Sam tauchte nicht wieder auf.

Darum stand die andere Frau leise seufzend auf und folgte ihrer Patientin, Partnerin oder was auch immer sie war in das andere Zimmer. Es war der dritte und letzte Raum in der Wohnung der Blondine und funktionierte als Schlafzimmer für diese. Sie stieß die nur angelehnte Tür auf und trat in das Zimmer. Sam hatte mittlerweile ihre Jacke ausgezogen und diese auf das Bett geschmissen.

"Komm schon, Sam. Es ist doch alles gut gegangen."

Sam reagierte jedoch nicht auf ihre Worte und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Sie fing dabei an sich ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen und hob noch immer nicht ihren Kopf. Jetzt war es jedoch auch Janet egal. Stattdessen trat sie ruhig zu Sam und stellte sich zwischen deren Beine.

"Soll das mich erschrecken? Das du dich hier ausziehst? Ich habe es dir vorhin gesagt... du bist nicht alleine damit."

Doch noch immer bekam sie von Sam keine Reaktion, auch wenn sie nun wenigstens aufblickte.

"Willst du jetzt einen auf große Schweigerin machen?"

Leise seufzte Sam auf und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

"Nein ... es ist nur ..."

"Was? Was ist nur? Sam, sieh mich an."

Resolut wurde auf einmal Sams Hand festgehalten. Immer noch wich sie dem Blick der Brünetten aus als diese auf einmal mit ihrer anderen Hand ihren Kopf hoch hob. So konnte Sam nicht anders als den musternden Blick der anderen Frau erwidern. Sie war nur 18, noch so jung, so unschuldig, doch in diesem Moment erschien sie so viel älter und weiser zu sein... und Sam konnte nicht anders als diesen Blick zu hassen. Er passte nicht zu der anderen Frau.

"Du hättest sterben können...", entwich es Sam endlich leise.

Die Antwort schien Janet nicht erwartet zu haben. Sam konnte das eindeutig sehen, aber es war auch verständlich. Sie hatte getobt und geflucht wie ein Seemann als sie gerade so entkommen waren, aber vielleicht... vielleicht hatte Janet gedacht, dies läge daran, dass sie immer noch sauer war, weil sie Janet mitnehmen "musste."

"Du warst um mich besorgt? Um MICH?", fragte Janet perplex und legte dabei den Kopf leicht schief. „Warum?"

"Weil du keinerlei Ahnung von solchen Sachen hast.", brummte Sam und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

Doch so einfach sollte ihr das wohl nicht gelingen. Resolut drückte Janet sie zurück aufs Bett. Zwar schien sie auf Sams immer noch heilende Verletzung zu achten aber sonst schien sie kein Problem zu haben ihre ganze Kraft zu nutzen.

"Das ist alles?", fragte die Brünette leise.

Wortlos erwiderte Sam den Blick. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Sie kannte diese Brünette erst seit wenigen Tagen und doch hatte sie es so schnell geschafft ihr Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen.

"Ich hab mich eben an dich gewöhnt."

"So schnell?"

Eindeutig ungläubig hob Janet eine Augenbraue, während sie die 20jährige Frau vor sich regelrecht mit ihrem Blick fesselte.

"Bei deinem einnehmenden Wesen ist das nicht schwer.", sagte Sam grinsend und lehnte sich dabei leicht nach hinten um zu der Brünetten aufsehen zu können.

Abwartend betrachtete sie die Brünette an und war dabei gespannt auf deren nächsten Zug in ihrem kleinen Spiel. Dieser ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, doch war er vollkommen anders als Sam ihn erwartet hatte.  
>Fast zaghaft legte die andere Frau ihre Hand auf Sams Wange als sie leise, ohne Lächeln sagte: "Sam... ich habe nicht gelogen als ich sagte du bist nicht allein. Ich möchte es dir zeigen, doch... wenn du das nicht willst, dann sag es jetzt, denn sonst... weiß ich nicht ob ich mich zurückhalten kann."<p>

Doch auf diese kleine Rede, diese Worte die aus Janets Herzen zu kommen schienen, wusste Sam einfach nichts zu erwidern. Jedenfalls nicht in Worten. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und stützte sich auf einen ihrer Ellenbogen ab.

Ebenso vorsichtig wie die andere Frau legte sie ihre Hand auf deren, die immer noch auf ihrer Wange lag. Wortlos erwiderte sie den Blick der jüngeren, sah die Angst in ihnen und wusste... sie war nicht mehr alleine und so fand sie auch den Mut dies zu tun was sie die letzten Nächte so oft in ihren Träumen getan hatte.

Wissend was dieser Moment bedeutete, beugte sie sich langsam vor und presste dann... ihre Lippen auf diese von Janet und so... begann die Geschichte von Samantha Barrow und Janet Parker.

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 1044 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Kapitel 3**

Fassungslos und immer noch leicht außer Atem lehnte sich Sam im Autositz zurück. Einen tiefen Atemzug ausstoßend, legte sie für einen Moment ihren Kopf auf die Sitzlehne, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete und die anderen Insassen im Auto nacheinander ansah. Mit einer Stimme, die kaum ihre Erschütterung und Erstaunen verhüllte, fand sie endlich wieder ihre Stimme wieder.

"Ihr seid verrückt, das wisst ihr, oder?"

Ein lautes Lachen erfüllte daraufhin das kleine Auto und Sam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Das wissen wir ... deswegen haben wir es ja auch getan.", sagte Jack breit grinsend und blickte sie über den Rückspiegel an.

Auch Daniel warf ihr über seiner Schulter einen Blick zu und minderte dann mit einem Lächeln Jacks Worte.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir dich da alleine gelassen hätten?"

"Nein ... aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr SO WAS abziehen werdet! Ich hab mich schon in einer Zelle verrotten sehen und ihr hättet den ganzen Spaß gehabt!", sagte Sam mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht doch man sah ihr an, dass sie erleichtert war.

Besonders als sie auf einmal Janets Hand spürte, die sich mit ihrer verschlang bevor sie ihrer beiden Hände hob und einen Kuss auf Sams Knöchel drückte. Sekundenlang verharrten ihre Lippen dort bevor sie sie anhob und ihrem Blick dem von Sam aussetzte. Augenblicke vergingen in denen sie sich nur ansahen, bevor sie beide sich gleichzeitig vorbeugten und einander einen scheuen Kuss gaben.

"Wir schauen nicht hin.", unterbrach sie jedoch Jack plötzlich und drehte sich kurz zu ihnen um, um ihnen zu zuzwinkern.

Dann drehte er sich wieder um und Daniel verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter.

"Sehr subtil, Jack."

"Was denn?"

Gespielt schmollend rieb sich Jack mit einer Hand die Schulter bevor er seinen Blick nach einem Lächeln wieder auf die Straße wandte. Sam konnte wegen dem Verhalten ihres Bruders und seines "besten Freundes" nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie waren schon seitdem sie beide in die Pubertät kamen so... doch nur, wenn sie ihrer Gesellschaft vertrauten mit ihrem "Geheimnis" und sie war froh, dass Janet es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich in diese Gruppe von Vertrauten hinzugesellt hatte.

Sie war froh darüber, denn kaum was anderes zeigte ihr, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war Janet damals zu vertrauen. Immer noch spürte sie Janets Hand in der ihren, die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte, und mit jedem weiteren Moment spürte sie wie die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper löste.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte Sam leise in ihr Ohr und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals.

"Ich dich auch...", erreichte Janets leise Stimme ihr Ohr.

Ganz vorsichtig und langsam und dabei völlig die Umwelt vergessend, küsste sie Janets Hals und knabberte leicht an diesem. Sie konnte noch immer ihr Glück nicht fassen, dass sie nun doch nicht auf dem Weg in ihre Zelle war sondern hier mit den Menschen, die ihr am wichtigsten waren, zusammen war.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit an dich gedacht. Ob ich dich jemals wieder sehen würde. Ob du warten würdest. Ob ich die jemals wieder küssen könnte oder dich berühren."

"Ich... ich kann dir nicht versprechen was in unserer Zukunft vor uns liegt, aber eins weiß ich... wir bleiben zusammen."

Leise waren Janets Worte und fast kam es Sam so vor als würde Janet einen Schwur ablegen. Sie starrte sie so ernst an und nichts außer Sam schien für die andere Frau eine Rolle zu spielen. Wie sollte man auf solch eine Aussage, auf diese Gefühle reagieren? Sam wusste es nicht... konnte einfach nur nicken und ihrer Freundin einen weiteren federleichten Kuss geben. Es war verboten. Sollte man sie sehen, würden sie beide für ihre Liebe ins Gefängnis kommen... aber sie beide hatten sich entschieden ein Leben jenseits des Gesetzes zu führen und hatten diesen Beschluss in den letzten Wochen immer und immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt. Sam war es inzwischen egal, dass sie pervers war. Nie war sie so glücklich wie mit Janet gewesen und wenn ihr Glück gleichbedeutend mit einer psychischen Erkrankung war, dann war es ihr egal.

Sie hatte nie verstanden wie Jack alles auf Spiel setzen konnte um mit Daniel zusammen sein. Es war nur im Geheimen, aber sie waren ein Paar und alle, denen sie vertrauten, zeigten sie das auch... Sam sah seit Jahren ihr Glück, doch immer wieder hatte sie sich gesagt, dass sie jemals auf diese Gefühle, die sie in sich spürte, eingehen würde. Nie hatte sie über Jungs tratschen können wie die Nachbarsmädchen, wenn sie doch eher über die Mädchen reden wollte. Sie musste sich verbiegen, aber es war immer noch besser als von der Gesellschaft seltsam angesehen zu werden... Selbst als sie zur Finanzierung ihrer Familie diesen gesetzlosen Weg beschreiten musste, hatte sie sich nie getraut diesen geheimen Gelüsten von ihr nachzugehen. Erst Janet hatte alles durcheinander gebracht und dies nur durch einen simplen Satz. Einem, den Sam nur immer wieder zurückgeben konnte.

"Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen... das verspreche ich dir. Wir bleiben zusammen, ja?"

Leise flüsterte sie diese Worte in Janets Ohr, während ihr Kopf sich an Janets Schulter lehnte. Es war eine Geste des Vertrauens, die Sam nie vermisst hätte, wenn ihr die andere Frau nicht gezeigt hätte wie wundervoll sie war. Wundervoll, warm und intim durch ihre Einfachheit. Perfekt für das stille Beieinandersitzen oder um miteinander zu reden. So wie sie es jetzt taten. Nur sie zwei. Nebeneinander und abgeschottet von Jack und Daniel durch eine durchsichtige Blase in ihrem Geiste.

Ein Gefängnis, ein Käfig und ein Schutzpanzer für sie beide den auch Janet anscheinend nicht durchbrechen wollte, denn auch sie nickte nur vorsichtig und flüsterte ein leises "Für immer" bevor sich ihrer beiden Lippen wieder zu einem sanften Kuss trafen. Sekunden vergingen bevor sie sich trennten. Augenblicke in denen sie sich nur ansahen. Momente bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder trafen. Wieder trennten und wieder trafen. Immer hektischer, immer schneller... immer leidenschaftlicher.  
>Doch auf einmal (und Sam wusste wirklich nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war) ein Räuspern die Seifenblase zerbrechen ließ.<p>

"Nun, Daniel, ich denke du solltest dich wirklich am Türgriff festhalten. So wie die beiden sich benehmen, muss ich wirklich auf das Gas treten um uns nach Hause zu schaffen. Sie vermissen anscheinend ja sehr ihr Bett."

Und nie hatte ihr Bruder wahrere Worte gesprochen...

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 1098 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

Müde legte Sam ihren rechten Arm auf ihr Gesicht und verdeckte so ihre Augen, während sie sich auf dem Bett entspannte. Sie waren vor einigen Minuten zurückgekommen und Sam war gleich in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte sich auf das Bett gelegt. Sie war müde... nein... nicht müde. Eher erschöpft. in ihrem tiefsten inneren erschöpft und sie wollte einfach nur ihre Ruhe. Sie wollte weder Jack noch Daniel noch Janet sehen. Sie wollte sich selbst nicht sehen. Sie wollte nur Schlaf und vergessen.

Vergessen was heute geschehen war und wer bei alledem eine zentrale Rolle gespielt hatte. War sie zu weit gegangen? Hatte sie damals wirklich das Richtige getan? Oder hatte sie aus purem Eigennutz nicht sehen wollen, was sie Janet mit alledem antat?

Sie hatte Janet mit jedem weiteren neuen Tag verdorben. Sie war die Ältere, die Erfahrene und sie kannte die Gefahren und doch... hatte sie Janet mit in den Abgrund ihrer Perversionen und Verbrechen gezogen. Ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, glitt eine einsame Träne ihre Wange entlang. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wünschte sich, sie hätte Janet niemals in all das mit hineingezogen. Sie wäre nun sicher. Sie würde nicht um ihr Leben bangen müssen.

Sie wäre keine Verbrecherin und keine Frau, deren Geist ihrer Krankheit nachgegeben hatte. Sie wäre vielleicht schon verheiratet, würde bald eine Familie gründen anstatt eine gesuchte Verbrecherin zu sein. Gesucht wegen all den Raubüberfallen, zu denen Sam sie angestiftet hatte, und wegen ihrer Perversion, diesem Gefühl das sie und Janet beide Liebe nannten, obwohl sie die Wahrheit kannten. Aber vor allem.. wäre sie keine Mörderin, so wie sie selber.

Durch diese schwarzen Gedanken abgelenkt, bemerkte Sam nicht wie die Tür leise aufging und sich ebenso leise wieder schloss. Erst als eine kleine, schlanke Hand sanft über ihre Wange strich, blickte sie auf. Direkt in die braunen Augen, die einst solche eine Unschuld beherbergten. Sie hatten sie gefesselt und gebannt und verzaubert durch ihre Reinheit. Es waren Augen gewesen wie sie selten in ihrem Berufszweig und Freundeskreis fand.

Doch jetzt? Was sah sie jetzt in diesen Augen? Sie konnte es nicht erkennen. Oder wollte sie es nicht? Eine Frage, die sie sich nicht stellen wollte. Eben so wenig wie sie diese Augen und ihr Verbrechen, dass sie ihnen angetan hatte, nicht sehen wollte. Darum wandte sie ihren Kopf und somit auch ihren Blick fort von diesen Augen.

„Sam ... was ist los?", fragte die andere Frau neben ihr und strich ihr dabei federleicht immer wieder über die Wange.

Sie schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. Sie konnte, nein, sie WOLLTE nicht mit Janet darüber reden. Sie wollte es noch hinaus zögern. Denn ... sie wusste ganz einfach nicht, was sie zu ihr sagen sollte. Sie weiter beschuldigen,anklagen,fragen? Was sollte sie tun? Was machen damit Janet klar wurde was sie getan hatte? Was machen um ihr die Brille der Blindheit von ihren Augen herunterzureißen?

„Du hast ihn getötet.", entfuhren Sam die Worte, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit über im Kopf herum spuckten.

„Einfach so ... und ich kann nicht glauben, dass es dich nicht stört. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ganz allein meine Schuld."

"Was soll ich sagen, dass du es verstehst? Ja, ich habe getötet. Ja, ich würde wieder töten. Ja, ich werde wieder töten. Aber nein, du hast keine Schuld. Dies ist mein Weg, den ich selbst beschreiten wollte. Ob nun mit dir... oder ohne dich."

Fassungslos starrte Sam die Frau neben sich an. Die Worte waren zwar zu ihr durchgedrungen, doch sie wollte ganz einfach ihre Bedeutung nicht verstehen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Ruhig wandte sich Janet von ihr ab und setzte sich elegant, wie die Tochter reicher Eltern die sie war, neben sie.

"Ich töte... und ich bereue nichts. Irgendwann wäre es passiert. Entweder aus Schutz von einem von uns, Jack, Daniel oder um unser Ziel zu erreichen. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber es gehört dazu. Ich wollte diesen Weg wählen. Wollte ihn schon bevor ich dich traf und so... bereue ich es nicht. Vor allem nicht da ich dich so geschützt habe."

Die Blonde hatte ihr schweigend zugehört. Sie verstand die Argumente, die Janet anbrachte. SIE hätte es genauso getan. Falsch, sie hatte es getan. Für Daniel. Als Jack nicht da gewesen war und Daniel wegen wahrer Anschuldigungen in die Mangel genommen wurde. Es passierte so schnell. Sie hatte einen mit ihrem Messer erstochen. Die anderen sollten noch folgen. Das war ihr erster Mord gewesen. Trotz allem füllte sie sich schlecht bei der ganzen Sache. Sie hatte Janet die Gelegenheit gegeben. Für mehr machte sie sich im Grunde nicht verantwortlich. Über den Mord sah sie hinweg. Es gehörte dazu und ja, oftmals gefiel es ihr.

Doch sollte sie dann nicht dafür die Schuld tragen? Das sie wie die Schlange Janet zum Apfel verführt hatte? Das alles hatte schon mit ihrer 'Beziehung' begonnen. Und nun war Mord mit inbegriffen. Sam verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Ihre Gedanken waren so verworren. Nicht eine Sekunde konnte sie sich auf einen konzentrieren. Sie empfand alles als falsch, doch kurz darauf erschien es ihr so richtig.

Jeder andere Gedanke verschwand jedoch als sich plötzlich Janet auf ihren Schoss setzte und ihr Kinn sanft nach oben drückte.

"Sam", ihre Stimme war ruhig, aber fest. Genauso wie ihr Finger, der ihr Kinn umfasste. "Akzeptiere das. ICH habe diesen Weg gewählt. Ich, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte und meines Willens. Ich, als eigenständige volljährige Person, habe diese Entscheidung mit besten Wissen und Gewissen getätigt. Ja, ich hätte mich nicht darum gerissen zu morden, aber es war besser als die Variante und dies musst du akzeptieren, denn du hast keine Schuld. Verstehst du? Auch,wenn es viele Leute anzweifeln... auch wir Frauen können eigenständig Entscheidungen treffen und dies tat ich."

„Ok.", sagte Sam leise und legte ihre Hände auf Janets Hüfte.

Janet andere Hand war, während ihrer 'Ansprache', langsam ihren Arm hinunter geglitten bis sie über eine lange Narbe anhielt. Sanft strich sie über diese.

„Ok?"

"Ok", sagte Sam erneut und diesmal war ihre Stimme sicher und ohne jedes Zittern.

Ihre Zweifel und ihre Selbstvorwürfe würden nie vollkommen verschwinden, aber sie würde es versuchen und dies schien Janet in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, denn auf einmal zierte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Nur wenige Sekunden konnte Sam jedoch diesen Anblick genießen, denn nur Augenblicke später verschloss ihr Mund den ihren und besiegelte so dieses stille Versprechen. Sam würde Janet akzeptieren und diese würde ihr das Geschenk geben.

Sie waren Janet Parker und Sam Barrow und wenn sie sich schon nicht akzeptieren als die, die sie waren... wer sollte es denn sonst?

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Kapitel 5

**A/N:** Lange gab es kein Update und auch dieses Kapitel ist leider nicht mehr als ein Übergangskapitel. Sorry!

**Wortanzahl:** 911 Wörter

**Kapitel 5**

"Was war das?" Sam vergeudete keine Zeit. Sobald sie und Janet ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betreten hatten, platzte es aus ihr heraus.

"Was war was?", fragte Janet ruhig und legte dabei den Kopf leicht schief. Die Brünette setzte sich auf ihr Bett und blickte dabei zu ihr hinauf.

Sam blickte ihre Freundin ungläubig an und trat dann langsam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie wusste ganz einfach nicht, ob Janet mit ihr spielte oder ob sie wirklich nicht wusste, wovon sie sprach.

"Ist dir nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen in der Bar?", fragte sie, hoffend, dass Janet darauf eingehen würde und sie nicht offen ihre Eifersucht ansprechen musste.

„Doch … du bist mit Jack ziemlich spät gekommen Wo wart ihr eigentlich noch gewesen?", fragte die andere Frau sie und Sam hatte nun wirklich das Gefühl, dass Janet ihr mit Absicht auswich.

"Wir mussten noch was erledigen", handelte sie die Frage kurz ab, bevor sie näher an Janet herantrat und ein weiteres Mal nachfragte. "Janet... was war da mit dieser Frau?"

Sie hatte die Frage leise gestellt. Dabei konnte sie Janet nicht in die Augen blicken, denn irgendwie … irgendwie kam sie sich etwas blöd vor, Janet so direkt danach zu fragen. Doch sie ließ ihr keine andere Wahl und wie schwer es ihr auch fiel es sich einzugestehen … sie war höllisch eifersüchtig. Auch, wenn Janet nie mit einer anderen Frau zusammen leben konnte, wie sie es mit Sam fast tat, so konnten sie ihr doch etwas geben, was Sam ihr nie bieten konnte. Ein sicheres Leben ohne Mord und Gewalt. Denn wenn gleich Janet behauptete, dass sie dieses Leben mochte oder zumindest nichts dagegen hatte, konnte Sam es einfach nicht vollkommen glauben. Eigentlich konnte es ihr so gut wie jede andere Frau, die lesbisch war, in diesem Land bieten.

„Ach so, dass meinst du. Das war gar nichts. Sie wollte mir unbedingt einen Drink ausgeben und ich dachte nach einer Weile, dass sie nie gehen würde. Also habe ich den Drink angenommen um sie loszuwerden. Mehr war da nicht.", meinte Janet leichthin.

"Wirklich?" Sam konnte nicht anders und ihre Stimme klang leise, unsicher, so gar nicht wie sonst als sie ein weiteres Mal nachhakte.

Janet blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr auf. „Ja, Sam. Was sollte denn noch gewesen sein? Ich habe dort nur mit Daniel auf eich gewartet und Plätze frei gehalten." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, ehe sie leise fragte: „Samantha, was ist los?"

Sie reagierte jedoch nicht auf diese Frage. Jedenfalls nicht sofort. Langsam ging sie auf ihre Partnerin zu und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. "Sam... ich habe mich für dich entschieden und ich werde mich nicht umentscheiden. Das weißt du doch, oder? Habe ich dir das nicht oft genug bewiesen?", fragte Janet leise und ergriff dabei ihre Hand.

„Doch schon … nur manchmal … naja da gehen, sagen wir mal, die Pferde mit mir durch.", meinte sie und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern.

"Pferde?", versuchte Janet die Stimmung aufzulockern. "Meinst du nicht eher ein kleines grünes Monster, das dich überredet Unsinn zu reden?", sagte sie neckend und drückte Sams Hand als wolle sie ihr beweisen, dass sie es nicht böse meinte.

„Ich denke eher dass es riesig ist. Wirklich riesig. Bei dem Zeug was ich hier gerade rede?", sagte Sam mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Aber einen Moment lang war ich … ein klein wenig eifersüchtig.", gab sie dann jedoch zu.

"Ein klein wenig?", sagte Janet grinsend.

"Ok, ok ... ich war ziemlich eifersüchtig!", gab Sam sich geschlagen und legte ihren Kopf auf Janets Schulter.

Die Brünette kicherte leise wegen ihrem Geständnis und legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Dadurch drückte sie Sam noch weiter an sich, die das mehr als willig geschehen ließ. Sam schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Auch, wenn sie nicht versprechen konnte, dass es das letzte Mal das die Eifersucht ihren schmutzigen Kopf gehoben hatte, versuchte Sam in diesem Moment einfach nur das Gefühl von Janet in ihren Armen zu genießen. Wer weiß was in der Zukunft lag? Vielleicht würden eines Tages Sams Unsicherheiten und ihr Lebensstil Janet fortjagen. Vielleicht würde die andere Frau eine bessere Partnerin, eine andere Geliebte, die besser zur ihr passte, finden, doch jetzt... in diesem Moment war Janet die ihre.

Weiter konnte sie auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, denn in diesem Augenblick spürte sie auch schon Janets Mund auf dem ihren und ein kleiner Körper drückte sie herunter auf das Bett. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Janets Hintern und drückte so die kleinere Frau noch weiter an sich. Nach mehreren Schwindel erregenden Minuten lösten sich die beiden Frauen wieder aus ihrem Kuss und schnappten keuchend nach Lust.

„Willst du das Thema wechseln?", fragte Sam neckend und strich Janet eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?", erwiderte die Brünette und versuchte dabei eine unschuldige Miene auf zusetzten.

"Unschuldig steht dir nicht, meine Liebe." Zwinkernd blickte Sam zu Janet hoch, doch als diese nichts erwiderte, sondern sie einfach nur ansah, verstummte auch sie. Leise, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern entwich ihr der Name ihrer Geliebten.

Was sollte sie auch sagen, wenn Janet sie mit so einem Blick, mit so einem Ausdruck ansah? Es gab so viele Dinge, die gegen eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen sprach. Die Konventionen der Gesellschaft, das Gesetz, ihrer beiden Beruf, Sams Vergangenheit und auch ihre Eifersucht und doch... hier waren sie. Zusammen. In einem Bett. Nur sie beide allein.

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Kapitel 6

**Wortanzahl:** 1.117 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

Der nächste Artikel über sie beider, der ihnen in die Hände fiel, war nicht sehr viel anders, doch Sam bemerkte doch eine leicht andere Note. Es wurde immer noch über ihr Äußerstes gesprochen, über ihr Geschlecht und ihre Verbrechen. Alles trug immer noch eine verblüffte und glorifizierende Note, doch es gab auch ein, zwei Sätze, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere fesselten. Es könnten Witze... Metaphern sein, aber Sam war sich da nicht so sicher. Vielleicht sah die Presse und die Öffentlichkeit endlich die Wahrheit über sie und Janet... Würde sie das stören? Grüblerisch wandte sie ihren Blick weg vom Artikel und hin zu Janet, die gerade mit einem Grinsen den Gewinn in ihrem, Jack und Daniels Skatspiel einkassierte.

„Wow, warte. Das kann doch nicht sein. Du hast nun schon vier Mal hinter einander gewonnen!", grummelte Jack und sah Janet dabei aufmerksam an.

„Sicher. Ich habe lauter Karten in meinen Ärmeln.", neckte die Brünette die beiden Männer mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Irgendwie sah Janet aus wie die Katze die einen Kanarienvogel verspeist hatte, dachte Sam mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Sam, deine Freundin schummelt und das gewaltig!", rief Daniel ihr nun zu.

"Wenn ihr so dumm seid, darauf hereinzufallen, verdient ihr es.", war Sams mitleidloser Kommentar bevor sie ihrem Blick wieder dem Artikel zuwandte.

Sie hatten es endlich verstanden, dass sie und Janet mehr als Freunde und Partner waren. Das zeigte dieser Artikel. Was sie wohl verraten hatte? Sie legte die Zeitung wieder auf den Tisch und ging dann langsam auf ihre Freundin zu. War es vielleicht die Art, wie sie miteinander agierten. Wie sie immer aufeinander acht gaben. Wie sie einander... ansahen? Sich berührten? Wie ihre Körper den Kontakt zueinander suchten? So wie jetzt als sie nicht anders konnte als sich hinter Janets Stuhl zu stellen und ihre Arme um sie zu schlingen? Und wie Janet nicht anders konnte, als sich nach hinten zu lehnen und nach ihrer Hand zu greifen? Waren dies alles, diese kleinen Dinge, Indizien genug gewesen um das offensichtliche endlich zu sehen?

"Liebling", brach sie nach einigen Sekunden ihr Schweigen und ließ Janet inne halten im Verteilen der neuen Kartenrunde.

„Mhm?", fragte die Brünette und drehte sich leicht zu ihr um zu ihr aufzublicken.

Eben wollte Sam Janet noch etwas sagen, aber als sie dieses Gesicht sah, dass so oft in ihren Träumen auftauchte, vergaß sie alles und küsste stattdessen diese rosafarbenen Lippen. Ihre Freundin erwiderte ebenso leidenschaftlich wie sie den Kuss und vergaß alles andere um sich herum.

„Hallo? Könntet ihr euch bitte ein Zimmer nehmen?", wurden die beiden von einem breit grinsenden Jack unterbrochen.

„Hmm... ich denke... nein.", war Sams kurze Antwort für die sie ihre Lippen nur kurz von Janets trennte und sich dann gleich wieder deren wundervollen Weichheit widmete.

„Jack, ich denke das ist unser Stichwort.", meinte Daniel als er aufstand und nach Jacks Hand griff. „Wir könnten uns ja miteinander beschäftigen."

Leise lachend löste sich Janet jetzt jedoch von Sam und schob sie von sich. "Nein, bleibt. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig."

Daniel schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und zog den willigen Jack mit sich. „Nein danke, Janet. Du hast uns regelrecht fertig gemacht. Vielleicht ein andermal. Ihr habt doch sicher noch genug zu tun oder?!"

„Nein, wartet. Es ist schon gut. Ich wollte euch sowieso etwas zeigen.", stimmte nun Sam zu und löste sich endgültig von Janet um sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen. Dort legte sie wortlos die Zeitung hin, die sie immer noch in ihrer Hand gehalten hatte. „Habt ihr den Artikel gelesen?", brach sie dann das fragende Schweigen.

Daniel und Janet beugten sich nach vorne um den Artikel zu lesen, genauso wie Jack der jedoch aufgestanden war und sich nun hinter Daniel stellte. Minuten lang herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Raum. Sam stand ebenfalls hinter Janet und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion. Der Artikel war lang und umfasste fast die komplette Titelseite, aber dennoch waren die Drei schnell fertig. Ruhig sahen sie sich für einen Moment an bevor sie ihren Blick Sam zuwandten und Jack als erster das Schweigen brach. „Und...? Er ähnelt doch sehr den anderen Artikeln, nur das sie anscheinend nicht mehr so blind sind bezüglich eurer Beziehung."

„Ich wollte es nur mal erwähnt haben.", meinte Sam mit einem schulterzuckend und hauchte ihrer Brünetten einen leichten Kuss auf den Hals. „Und wir werden öfter erwähnt als ihr!", fügte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht hinzu.

„Teh, die haben einfach noch nicht erkannt wie hinreißend Danny ist.", erwiderte Jack jedoch nur neckend und zog seinen Geliebter flugs auf seinen Schoß ohne auf dessen Protest und Erröten zu achten.

Sam betrachtete Daniel eingehend. Danach blickte sie wieder zu Janet und meinte dann nur: „Jedem das seine, Bruderherz."

„Genau.", stimmte er ihr ohne Widerrede zu und zog lieber Daniel an sich heran um ihn zu küssen. Genauso wie Janet gerade von Sam geküsst wurde. Nach ein paar Momenten der Stille löste Sam sich wieder aus Janets Kuss, die sie mit einer mürrischen Miene bedachte. Sie schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln ehe sie sich wieder Jack und Daniel zuwandte. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht aber ich habe noch etwas anderes zu tun.", meinte sie und zog eine breit grinsende Janet in ihre Arme.

„Meine Damen.", verabschiedete sich Jack mit einem mehr als breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und zog einen sehr willigen Daniel mit sich, der ihnen nur noch zum Abschied zuwinkte.

„So...", wandte sich dann Sam Janet zu und wollte sie wieder näher an sich heran ziehen, aber flugs hatte diese sich ihr entzogen und stand nun einige Meter weiter.

Sam blickte die Brünette fragend an. Diese gab ihr jedoch nur ein verschmitztes Lächeln und wich wieder vor ihr zurück als sie weiter auf Janet zuging. Bevor Sam ihre Geliebte jedoch erreicht hatte und sie wieder in ihre Arme ziehen konnte, stoppte sie auf einmal eine Hand auf ihre Brust. "Was...?", fing sie an, aber wurde sogleich von Janet unterbrochen. "Keine Panik, keine Reue und kein Selbsthass heute, okay?", fragte ihre Freundin Sam leise.

Einen Moment lang blickte sie Janet einfach nur an, ehe sie langsam nickte. „Nicht heute und auch danach nie wieder. Ich habe Jack und Daniel. Aber vor allem habe ich dich, Janet.", schwor die Blonde ganz leise und legte ihre Hand auf Janets. "Und das... ist genug", sprach sie leise weiter bevor sie Janets Lippen mit den ihren versiegelte. Erst war es nur eine simple Berührung, doch je länger dieser Moment andauerte, desto mehr wurde dieser Kuss. Ruhig und sanft wandelte sich in wild und schnell. Sam drängte ihre Geliebte immer weiter nach hinten bis die beiden auf ihr Bett fielen und alles andere außer ihnen unwichtig wurde.

Ende Kapitel 6


	7. Kapitel 7

**Wortanzahl:** 544 Wörter

**Kapitel 7**

Manchmal fragt sie sich, ob sie es bereuen sollte.

Im Vergleich zu früher hatte sie sich so sehr verändert. Hatte Janet sich so sehr verändert. Ihrer beiden Welten, so verschieden und doch so ähnlich, waren verschmolzen in eine und hatten dabei Opfer gefordert, die sie teilweise heute noch nicht begreifen konnte.

Es waren Offensichtliche.  
>Geld. Eigentum. ... Menschenleben.<p>

Es waren Unsichtbare.  
>Ihr altes Leben. Ihre Freiheit. ... Janets Unschuld.<p>

Sollte sie diese Dinge betrauern? Sollte sie wegen dieser Dinge um Vergebung beten? Was sollte sie tun? Doch die viel wichtigere Frage war, ob sie dies tun wollte? Wollte sie um diese Dinge trauern? Wollte sie wegen dieser Dinge um Vergebung beten? Oder sollte sie es so hinnehmen wie es war? Was war der richtige Weg? Was war der Weg mit dem sie leben konnte? Janet sagte ihr immer wieder, dass dies ihre Entscheidung gewesen ist. Das sie es nicht bereute. Sie sagte Janet immer wieder, dass sie es akzeptierte.

Was war Lüge, was war Wahrheit?

Spielte es eine Rolle, wenn doch ihr Leben nicht mehr zu ändern war? Wenn so viele Momente sie inzwischen an das Leben und aneinander banden? Oftmals verstand sie sich und die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hinterfragte sich immer und immer wieder und doch fand sie keine zufrieden stellende Antwort. Die fand sie nie. Jedoch wenn sie Janet anblickte, war das egal. Sie war bei ihr. Egal was passierte. Das hatte Janet ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit bewiesen. 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„Sam, warte, verdammt noch mal! Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Wovor läufst du davon?"

„Vor nichts und niemandem!"

„Du versuchst, dir selbst zu entkommen. Weil es etwas gibt, dass du gerne hättest, aber nicht haben darfst!" 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Happy Ends gibt es nur im Märchen."

"Sam..."

"Selbst unsere Mutter hat uns damals nicht vorgegaukelt, dass wir unser Glück finden werden, also warum fängst du so an?"

"Weil ich glaube, nein, weil ich weiß, dass Janet dein Happy End sein wird." 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Daniel! Ich warne dich! Wehe du verschwendest auch nur einen Gedanken an etwas anderes als an Jack! Du schaffst das schon ... er kommt bald ... das weiß ich ..."

"Ich glaube nicht das du in der Verfassung bist Forderungen zu stellen ... ich bin nicht der der erschossen wurde!"

"Stimmt aber ich bin auch nicht der der erstochen wurde! Also Ruhe! Jack macht das schon! Er hat es bisher immer geschafft deinen Arsch zu retten!"

"Und darum soll das so bleiben? Weil es immer so war? Vielleicht will ich endlich mal unser verdammtes Leben ändern und damit anfangen!" 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Wollen wir wirklich so weiter machen, Jack?"

"Shh... Sam könnte dich hören."

"Lass sie mich hören. Du kannst nicht glauben, dass nicht wenigstens Sam das gleiche denkt."

"Daniel... wir haben uns damals dafür entschieden."

"Ja, das haben wir. Doch dies ist einige Jahre her und nun... sei ehrlich... willst du wirklich bis an dein Lebensende so ein Leben führen" 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"... Janet ..."

"Shhh ... ganz ruhig! Es wird alles wieder gut ... Wir schaffen das schon ..."

"Wenn ich das schaf-fe ... dann ... "

"Sam! DU wirst es schaffen! Hast du mich verstanden? Etwas anderes ist keine Option, Liebling."

"... dann hör'n wir auf ... Janet ... wir ... ich-h ... lie-ebe dich ..."

"SAM!"

Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Kapitel 8

**Wortanzahl:** 907 Wörter

**Kapitel 8**

Sonnenstrahlen breiteten sich über die gesamte Wiese aus. Eine riesige rot-weiß karierte Decke lag in der Mitte auf eben dieser. Fast zwei Kilometer entfernt steht ein kleines Haus und neben diesem kleinen Haus steht noch ein kleines Haus. Um diese beiden Häuser erstrecken sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen Felder, die Mais, Tomaten und Weizen trugen. Stolz und gesund ragen die Pflanzen in die Luft um so viel Sonne abzubekommen wie nur irgend möglich. Dabei sind sie genauso wie ihre Besitzer. Während die Besitzer des rechten Hauses sich gerade auf dem Weg in Richtung eines kleinen Flusses machten, lagen die anderen gerade in der Sonne auf einer Wiese. Diese speziellen Besitzer sind zwei junge Frauen. Eine blond, die andere dunkelhaarig, doch beide mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen. Dieses konnte manchmal verschmitzt und manchmal listig sein, doch jedes Mal, wenn sich die beiden Frauen ansahen, war es liebevoll. Lust, Liebe, Leidenschaft. Dies waren Worte um die Blicke zu beschreiben, die sie einander immer zu warfen. Auch heute war es nicht anders. Oder gerade heute war eine Art von Blicken gerade nicht möglich, denn heute war ein besonderer Tag.

Heute vor einem Jahr hatten diese vier Menschen, diese so normalen Menschen, entschieden ihr Leben zu ändern, denn vor einem Jahr waren sie nicht normal gewesen. Vor einem Jahr waren die beiden jungen Frauen die Anführer einer gesuchten Räuberbande, während die beiden Männer, die das andere Haus besaßen, Mitglieder dieser Bande waren. Sie hatten geraubt, gemordet und sich dabei immer weiter in einem Strudel aus Gewalt verloren, doch vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr war etwas passiert. Etwas Schreckliches. Etwas, das alles änderte. Zu diesem besonderen Ereignis wanderten gerade die Gedanken der einen jungen Frau. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie diese Verletzung überlebt hatte. Sie war bei einem Raubüberfall schwer verletzt worden und die Schusswunde hatte sich bei ihr innerlich in wenigen Tagen entzündet. Sie hatte tagelang im Fieberwahn gelegen bis ihr Körper endlich auf die Medikamente reagierte und in diesen Tagen hatten ihre drei Freunde, nein, ihre Familie eine Entscheidung getroffen die sie heute hierher gebracht hatte.

Sie hatte schon Monate vor ihrer Verletzung davon geträumt. Sie hatte davon geträumt seitdem Janet den ersten Mord begangen hatte. Sie wollte raus. Sie wollte nicht mehr so ein Leben führen. Sie wollte ein Leben ohne Raub, Mord oder beinahe tödlichen Verletzungen. War das zu viel? Wie sich herausstellte hätte ihr dieser Wunsch beinahe das Leben gekostet, da sie nicht mit vollem Herzen bei der Sache dabei war. Sie war zu sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte dadurch alles riskiert. Und doch... hatte ihr das am Ende das beschert was sie meisten wollte. Plötzlich riss eine Bewegung sie aus ihren Gedanken und ein kleiner Körper rollte sich herum, ehe er auf ihrem Körper zu liegen kam. Weiche, sinnliche Lippen fanden ihre und sie vergaß beinahe wie das Atmen ging.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte sie den Kuss. Ihr Leben war nicht perfekt. Sie wurden immer noch gesucht. Sie alle hatten Alpträume. Sie alle hatten Schuldgefühle. Sie alle waren beschädigt und doch, in diesem Moment, da konnte Samantha Barrow nur denken, dass ihr Leben perfekt war.

„An was denkst du?", hauchte Janet Parker leise und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals.

"Daran wie perfekt unser Leben gerade ist."

„Perfekt? Mhm … da muss ich dir zustimmen. Und ich muss sagen … mir gefällt unser Leben jetzt wirklich sehr.", gestand die andere Frau leise.

"Bist du sicher? Sicher, dass du nicht die Aufregung unseren alten Lebens vermisst?"

Einen kurzen Moment schwieg die kleine Frau, ehe sie langsam antwortete. "Ich würde lügen wenn ich sage es wäre nicht so. Doch ich genieße das Leben mit dir egal wie es verläuft und ich bin dankbar für jede Sekunde."

"Janet..." sie wollte etwas sagen, doch was sollte sie entgegnen. Wie so oft in den letzten Monaten war sie überwältigt von diesen Gefühlen, die Janet in ihr auslöste, und die nun, nicht mehr versteckt durch Angst und Sorgen, langsam ihr ganzes Herz zu übernehmen schienen. Jeden Tag wuchs ihre Liebe weiter und weiter bis ins unermessliche. Kleinigkeiten fielen ihr nun auf, die ihr vorher vollkommen entgangen waren. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht verwuschelte sie Janets Haare und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, ehe die andere Frau sich beschweren konnte. Nur schwer schaffte sie es sich von ihr zu lösen. Diese Lippen... Sie waren einfach zu süß um sie nicht zu kosten und wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass ihr dies nicht in der Öffentlichkeit verwehrt bleiben würde. Aber dies würde sich nicht ändern darum würde sie wenigstens, wenn sie alleine waren, diesen besonderen Genuss auskosten.

Sie waren zusammen. Sie vier würden zusammen alles erreichen können, was sie sich vornahmen. Und wenn dies ein einfaches und beschauliches Leben war. Sie konnten es schaffen. Ihr Bruder war mit Daniel so glücklich wie noch nie. Sie war so glücklich wie noch nie mit Janet und auch, wenn sie immer noch gesucht wurden, konnten sie sich hier, versteckt vor der Welt und den Augen der Menschheit, ein einfaches Leben aufbauen. Es war nicht glamourös oder aufregend oder spektakulär, aber für sie war es perfekt und dies... dies war das wichtigste.

Ende


End file.
